


Genderswapped

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [14]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Genderswapped

Ichinose Tokiko was _not_ jealous of Ittoki Otomi's breasts.

According to Jinguuji Ren, the redhead has a really lovely rack.

Perfectly round and perky, Shinomiya Natsuki added on with a smile.

Definitely the genes, Kurusu Syoko grumbled, staring down at her own nonexistent ones.

Complements her shapely hips, Hijirikawa Masami approved with a nod.

Looks really nice to nap on, giggled Aijima Cecille.

No, she was _totally not jealous_ at all. Especially since Otomi loves to press them up against Tokiko at every opportunity she gets. Against her back, against her arms, even against Tokiko's reasonably sized chest (despite being similar in size overall, Otomi is a good two cup sizes bigger compared to her average-sized boobs.)

"Tokiko daisuki~"

Oh, and the recent face-to-the-boobs manoeuvre that Otomi loved to do once she found out how flustered Tokiko would get when confronted with a face full of cleavage.

Nope, she wasn't jealous at all.

... okay maybe just a little.

Not that she's complaining, of course. Otomi's breasts are hers to play with, after all. It's only with Tokiko that the redhead does all the boob-related skinship.


End file.
